


A new, blue, friend

by OceanicWitch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau Caleb and Fjord are mentioned, big sister Jester to the rescue!, nott and caleb being basically a family gives me life, nott has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: (i honest to gods could not think of a title sorry.)Nott gets anxious, Jester helps by being a good big sis(and a good hugger.)





	A new, blue, friend

**Author's Note:**

> yeeep ive been loving Nott and Jesters friendship, so this happened. i did not intend for it to be as sad as it did going in, but oh well.

Nott liked Jester.  
The blue tiefling girl was just so vibrant and bouncy; it was hard not to like her.  
More importantly, she didn’t think less of Nott for being a goblin, and even tried to help her with her, well, her stealing ‘problem’.  
Sure, she did ask a lot of questions, questions that made Caleb shy away a bit, but she is just naturally curious, Nott thinks, there is no malice in her words; she just wants to know stuff about her friends. 

That was another thing Nott liked about her, that she made friends so fast, and even counted Nott as one of her friends.  
Nott hasn’t had any friends outside of Caleb before, and Caleb and her were more like family at this point anyways.

“Hey Nott!” Jester called out, skipping over to where Nott was sitting.

“Oh, Jester! What’s going on?” Nott asked, worried something might have happened while she was zoned out.

“Nothing nothing.” Jester hummed, and then thought for a minute, “Well, we are trying to get Caleb to shower; I think Fjord is sitting outside the bathroom now actually.”

“Why would Fjord be sitting outside the bathroom?” Nott was confused.

“He is sitting against the door so Caleb can’t get out!” Jester started giggling, and Nott joined in, it was pretty funny.

“Haha, how did you get him in there? Caleb does not go where he doesn’t want to go easily.” Nott asked again.

“Oh it was really easy, Molly distracted him, and I snuck up on him,” Jester began, and Nott was listening intently,  
“And then picked him up! He is very light, it was no problem getting him to the bathroom, I don’t know why you haven’t already done it.” Jester asked.

“I’m, I’m not as strong as you Jester, besides I don’t want to upset Caleb.” Nott admitted, ears tilting down.

“Nott, Caleb wouldn’t be upset with you!” Jester was astonished, and sat down next to Nott.

“But he might, I don’t know, I cause him nothing but trouble.” Nott started rambling, and was getting itchy.

“No, no that’s not true Nott, you actually help him a lot!” Jester said, patting Nott on the back.

“It is true, I get itchy and I need to take things and when I do take things, I get caught, and then Caleb helps me, but it’s just not fair, he doesn’t need me in his life causing him trouble, I’m just a burden.” Nott began to sniffle a bit, trying to ignore the itch but it was just getting worse.

“Nott, you are not a burden. You are a good person. So what if you take things? It doesn’t matter, you are still you, and you are good.” Jester rubbed circles into Nott’s back, trying to soothe her.

“You don’t know that, you don’t know me.” Nott looked down, and moved away from Jester’s hand. 

Jester frowned; this poor girl was way too hard on herself.

“I’m going to hug you, is that ok?” Jester asked, leaning into Nott a bit.

Nott nodded, but still kept looking down.

Jester shuffled over a bit, and wrapped her arms around Nott, tucking her head onto her shoulder.  
After a few seconds Nott responded, slowly and warily moving her arms to lie across Jester’s shoulders.

“It is ok Nott, you are good, you are not a burden. Trust me, I know these things.” Jester reassured her, hugging just a tad bit harder.  
Nott started tearing up, and properly hugged Jester, burying her face into her shoulder. 

“Hey, Jester?” Beau called out.

“Yes?” Jester answered, still hugging Nott.

“We need your help, Caleb’s a bit panicky.”

“Ok! Be there in a minute!” Jester sang out.

“Alright Nott, I’m going to go help these guys with Caleb. Do you want to help? I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit twitchy.” Jester asked, pulling back just enough to look at Nott.

“Oh, oh I’m sorry, I just got itchy, and there wasn’t anything I could do or take.” Nott apologized.

“Don’t be sorry! Tell you what, once we sort Caleb out, you can practice pick pocketing me again! Sounds good?” Jester said, and ruffled Nott’s hair a bit.

“Ok. But yeah we better get going, if Caleb is panicking that’s not good.” Nott was a bit anxious, waving her hands a bit.

“Ok! Let’s go!” Jester exclaimed, standing up. “Do you want a piggy back?” 

“Yes, yes that would be fun.” Nott said, and climbed up when Jester leaned down again.

“Here we go!” Jester laughed, running through the inn to go help Caleb, Nott laughing as well.

Nott liked Jester.  
It was like having a big sister around.


End file.
